Misión De Amor
by GabriellaNivans
Summary: En una relación puede existir la distancia sin embargo cuando dos personas están dispuestas a luchar para vencer ese obstáculo se convierte en una operación de amor.


**Misión De Amor**

Una mujer de cabello pelirrojo subió corriendo las escaleras de aquella fabrica abandona, se escuchaba el gruñido de un _Licker,_ el cual estaba en el techo y de la nada cayó al suelo con su gran lengua enorme. Claire estaba aterrada en aquel momento no tenía ninguna munición para dispararle por lo que había optado por su Plan B que era huir; continúo corriendo lo más rápido que podía hasta llegar a una enorme puerta, probablemente se trataba del almacén trato de abrir dicha puerta sin embargo al aparecer estaba cerrada por el otro lado de la puerta.

—No puede ser. — murmuro Claire un poco molesta.

Miró hacía atrás donde se encontraba el enorme _Licker_ y nuevamente giro su vista hacía la puerta decidió patear la puerta para entrar, en la primera patada se pudo escuchar que había un candado atrás no había salida por ningún lado. Era momento para decir sus últimas palabras porque no creía sobrevivir a esto, ella sabía perfectamente que sobrevivió a cosas peores que esta sin embargo cuando es el momento de partir lo es para Claire le resultaba un poco difícil hablar sobre la muerte dado que ha visto morir a muchos de sus seres queridos.

Suspiro.

Se encontraba resignada en aquel instante.

Cerró sus ojos para no seguir mirando más a aquella criatura.

¡Bang! ¡Bang!

Se escuchó el caer de la criatura al suelo. Claire abrió sus ojos y se encontró con un joven de cabello castaño rubio, sonrió al ver que era León. El joven de cabello castaño estiro su mano para levantarla del suelo.

Claire asintió.

Abrazó fuertemente a León porque pensaba que jamás iba a volver a sus seres queridos y eso incluía a León, a quien conoció en la tragedia de Raccoon City desde ahí comenzaron a salir sentimientos hacía él, al principio se habían hecho buenos amigos sin embargo Sherry ayudo a ambos para que estuvieran juntos.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la fábrica abandonada y subieron a un coche para alejarse de ahí.

La joven de cabello pelirrojo se puso a reflexionar un poco de lo sucedido y de dio cuenta que León la ha estado salvando últimamente en las misiones que hace, era de preocuparse porque ha sido una chica fuerte como le ha dicho su hermano Chris ¿Por qué últimamente dependía de León? ¿Por qué le alegraba el hecho de volverlo a ver? León siempre se encuentra ocupado en su trabajo como agente de gobierno y no han tenido tiempo para salir a alguna cita, la única cita que recuerda es aquella en un restaurante a las afueras de Nueva York dado que León tenía una apretada agenda, ella entendía totalmente la importancia del trabajo de su novio, pero en ocasiones desearía que pudiera estar a su lado, lo necesitaba.

Claire suspiro.

Como deseaba estar tan solo una hora con León.

Como lo extrañaba.

La vida en ocasiones era injusta con ella, tantas cosas que le han sucedido y no tener un poco de felicidad en su vida aunque sabía perfectamente que León la amaba y era su novio oficialmente aunque a Chris le cogió un poco de trabajo aceptar su relación.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Tienes algún dolor? — pregunto León preocupado.

—Estoy bien. No me duele absolutamente nada. — respondió Claire con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En ocasiones León se preocupaba por ella cuando salía de misión al igual Claire lo hacía se preocupaba por él, temía perderlo algún día.

— ¿Dónde vamos? — Pregunto Claire al ver que León había cogido otro camino.

—Oh vaya, quería que fuera sorpresa. — respondió el castaño. — Te seré sincero, te llevare a una cita esperada por ti aunque creo que no es el momento indicado.

Claire abrió los ojos como dos platos.

— ¿En serio? — pregunto Claire atónita

—Por supuesto. — contesto León

Claire estaba atónita por la sorpresa que tenía León para ella, no esperaba tener un momento cómodo con su novio siempre lo veía en situaciones de riesgo, sus encuentros no eran para nada favorables y por primera vez en este largo año que han tenido por fin iba a tener ese momento deseado en su vida.

Por lo contrario León quería hacer un poco fuerte su relación con Claire dado que han pasado por diversas situaciones y a pesar de la distancia que tienen en su vida amorosa porque siguen estando juntos, además Ada aparece en ocasiones para hacerle propuestas no deseadas, la ha rechazado demasiadas veces que perdió la cuenta. Conducía hacía la sorpresa de Claire, la cual le habían ayudado dos personitas (Sherry y Piers) Le agradaba contar con ellos dos en cualquier momento. Dio vuelta a la izquierda para llegar a un jardín que había alquilado hace dos semanas.

Después de conducir unos diez minutos, llego al jardín que alquilo pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Claire a él solamente deseaba ver la felicidad de su chica en estos momentos. Tanto tiempo queriendo tener una noche para los dos y al final se logró conseguir. Estaciono el coche cercas de un kiosco, el cual tenía una mesa arreglada bastante elegante y se encontraban Sherry y Piers sonriendo.

—León, ¿Esto es posible? — pregunto Claire parpadeando un par de veces.

—Lo es. Lo merecemos después de tener una jornada larga de trabajo y estar distanciados. — afirmo León.

Al final todo tuvo una solución aunque sea cada vez que se tiene la oportunidad sin embargo cuando se trate de la persona que amas los supera todo el amor en ocasiones se tratara de una **Misión De Amor** para salvar la relaciones que hay por diversos motivos.


End file.
